In general, a mobile communication terminal is provided with a battery pack within the body thereof to recharge and to use the battery pack. In addition, the mobile communication terminal includes a cover configured to be detachably mounted on the rear side of the body of the mobile communication terminal so that after the cover is removed from the mobile communication terminal, the battery pack mounted in the mobile communication terminal is separated and recharged using a charger. The rear side or cover of the mobile communication terminal is a portion which is directly in contact with a user's hand when the user grips the mobile communication terminal. Thus, the user may feel heat generated from the mobile communication terminal as it is.
Meanwhile, as the body of the mobile communication terminal is slimmed and a high specification Application Processor (AP) is used for the mobile communication terminal, a problem of heat generation has been gradually encountered. A main board, on which various electronic components are mounted, is a heat generation source of the mobile communication terminal. In particular, the AP mounted on the main board is the main heat generation source.
In addition, it became possible for gradually popularized mobile communication terminals to conduct bidirectional local area communication in a contactless manner using a Near Field Communication (NFC) antenna in the mobile communication terminals. As compared with other types such as existing BLUETOOTH and ZIGBEE, the NFC antenna has advantages in that a communication setting time is short and less malfunctions in recognition although its data transmission speed is slow. As a result, the NFC antenna has been generally employed in mobile communication terminals and applied so that the NFC antenna is being advanced in various fields. Mobile communication terminals with NFC antennas are used as smart cards such as electronic money, electronic wallet, electronic ticketing, door key, and identification card and allow a user to share or exchange, for example, name cards, phone numbers, photographs, or music with an acquaintance.
For ensuring smart functions, NFC antennas are mounted on predetermined portions of mobile communication terminals. Considering mountability, the NFC antennas are usually mounted within the mobile communication terminals, or on battery packs or battery covers of the mobile communication terminals.